Awkward Coffee Breaks
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: "Merde" she started cursing with a blush on her face, knowing that she would never ever have the chance to go there without the warm sickening feeling inside her body.


**Hullo! **

I sort of started thinking about what if's. "What if you shipped Combeferre with Azelma?" and I thought, why not?. I sort of liking the idea of them together.

* * *

Azelma strolled, her hands sweaty and dirty from all of those pick pocketing she has done a while ago. The light fresh on her face making her eyes appear smaller, she was Azelma after all, a woman that was not made to be seen in daylight.

She groaned in frustration, fighting the urge to curse out loud and draw attention from the busy streets of St. Mitchell. t was just a simple task, call Eponine for some business their father wants them to do, but the burning sensation of the sun was too hot for her to handle. Mostly, she steals when ghe clock strikes twelve, or offer some skin for willing payers; yet she has some of her pride, therefor,she doesn't offer more of what the other ladies around her does.

Some of the well-dressed strangers that she passes by gave her some of the dirtiest looks, her eyes rolling their own record, memorizing each face letting her insides smirk "wait until midnight, you would find yourself crying over your diamond rings" her thoughts silently, warns to the faces of the strangers.

"Merde" she hissed under her breath. She might not know how to read but judging by the smell of coffee or some of the men holding their newspapers, this was the Cafe she has been traveling about.

Curious as she is, she lifted her mud colored dress,that was much more dirtier than her sister's, and tiptoed her toes to take a look inside the friendly place. The aroma of the smell of the food inside makes her stomach growl in hunger, her weak hand lifting itself, placing it on her stomach. "You Madame always has the wrong timing" she patted it, trying to ignore the squeezing feeling inside. She patted once, twice and with a bite to her lower lip, she chose to ignore the feeling.

"Mademoiselle?" The voice was too gentle and calm, her body automatically produced goosebumps around them, it has been too long since she has heard a soft voice and she found herself slightly guilty with the thought of young Cosette. She jerked her head upwards, her hand was clutching the side of the door, and the other was still on her stomach. "Mademoiselle, are you alright?" her eyes were a little bit blurry, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust her eyesight. The man with the gentle and calm voice was staring right back at her, it was a shock to her, seeing that the man wore a clean pair of clothes and was still looking kindly at her with no judgement in his eyes. It was too gentle that she wants to roll around the corner and hate the man.

"What do you want rich boy?" even in her weak state, the frown on her face etching on her eyes to her eyebrows made the man take a step back in surprise. She sneered, her other hand combing her tangled locks brutally. "I'm sorry, where was my manners?" the man, who she thought was going to leave her with a disgusted expression, was still standing infront of her and started smiling. "Come inside, it is much comfortable inside" he used his index finger and pushed his glasses a bit more on his eyes. His other hand was infront of her, in her years of being dolled up, she knows that he expects her to take it, but instead of doing so, she stared at his hand and frowned "Do not treat me like I am some Mademoiselle, rich boy. M'seiur thank you but I am an independent woman, I'm capable of doing things for myself" without expecting an answer, she moved forward. Instead of the crowded place and drunk men that she was expecting, there was an eerie silence, coffees and such.

"Mademoiselle Eponine was out with M'seiur Marius, Mademoiselle" She turned to look at the man who spoke, the voice was familiar, she remembers her sister talking about him when they had their time, she said something about red jacket, handsome yet powerful man named Enjolras. "Thankyou M'seiur" the leader nodded and started bowing his head to scribble again on his work.

The man who she still does not know his name trailed his eyes to her face down to her clothes, she found that she doesn't mind, since it was not a disgusted or even a perverted stare. "You must be Eponine's sister, I'm Combeferre" she raised her eyebrow, somehow, her sister was well known and she found herself slightly annoyed on how her sister was surrounded with many nice and attractive men.

"Azelma. Azelma Thenardier" she nodded at the man, her head moved to the spare sit infront of her. She made her way towards the mahogany chair, pulled the armrest and jumped inside it with an unlady like fashion.

The man gulped, there was something throbbing inside his chest, adrenaline rush spreads across the pit of his stomach up to his lungs. It was just like that that science cannot explain, it was just like the air going through his nose, although he cannot see it, but as long as he can feel it, he needed it.

He followed the girl's bee line towards her table. Her eyes following his strides, her hand covering the smirk forming on her own lips. "Men" she whispered to herself.

"I hope you don't mind a cup of coffee with me" He whispered, before she can protest, the girl in-charge went to their table and serve their cups with a sweet look for the man and a sneer for her. She glared back easily. Luckily, she was a patient woman, she had always been treated badly by snotty upperclass people and she finds herself not caring at all, but inside, in her mind, she had said many nasty things on them.

She stared at the cup, swinging her eyes on him and on the coffee infront. Truth to be told, this is the first time she ever held a cup of coffee, let alone taste it. Would it be sweet? Would it be bitter? She doesn't know.

"You haven't touched your cup Mademoiselle. Don't worry, I'm sure Madame Magvein wouldn't try to poison you" she rolled her eyes at the man's statement, she raised the lit towards her lips. She hesitated at first, out of her curiousity and the fear of hotness on the drink, she let the liquid pass her lips slowly. The hot feeling of the liquid burns her tongue but she found herself not caring about the pain she would feel, the sweetness of the taste is intoxicating and she was drawn into it.

She pulled off the cup from her lips, the buzzing feeling of her burnt tongue was throbbing but in a strange way, she sort of like the bittersweet feeling. "Good God Mademoiselle! You're tongue!" she smirked her reddening lips, Combeferre was shocked and amused on how the girl was strangely amusing. He watched the girl drink the remains of the cup with one shot, he found himself impressed with the independent woman. "Merde! My tongue is burning" she bit her tongue with her teeth, she watched Combeferre winced with the violence that she has been showing, it wasn't her fault when she find his grimace sort of charming.

"You're enjoying on how much you're making me feel uneasy aren't you?" he asked, his cup of coffee was forgotten on the table.

"Your pain, my pleasure" she snort some laughter. Combeferre, who she marks on her mind a polite gentleman, rolled his eyes on her. His small set of clear blue eyes watched her every move silently, but being the criminal she was, she dan't help but to enjoy getting him curious. Her wild set of dark brown orbs connects on his, she can feel the loud beating of her heart as long as his presence were around her. But no.. She was Azelma and thinking about innocent things were far from her reality.

"Look M'seiur, stop studying me. It makes me feel like you're inspecting some kind if diamond and as long as little Azelma's flattered, it will be annoying" He smiled sweetly but innocently, it makes her feel all like her younger self dreaming about prince charming, and it makes her sick.'How can somebody so nice make any connections with me?' she thought to herself. "Stop being too dreamy Rich boy" she slammed her forehead on the table, trying to erase the little gesture out of her mind.

It maybe because of the effects of the coffee.

"Does the coffee makes you feel all girly inside Combeferre?" he seems taken aback, first on how her face seems to look younger, second on hiw she addressed her for his real name, and third on how a coffee can't do that to someone. "No Azelma, it can't" He tasted her name in his tongue, it makes me smile on how it sounds so right.

"Really? Merde" She hissed down on her throat, there was a blush forming on her cheeks when she feels like she wants him to repeat her name on his tongue over and over again. "It really is the coffee" she stood up, facing the other way. "I must be going now, M'seiur Enjolras please tell my sister that she is needed for some important 'thing'" with one nod from the leader, almost half running, she run towards the door. She opened the wooden door and turned secretly to take a one last glance on Combeferre, who was surprisingly following her gaze. Her heart started hammering again inside her chest and she removed her gaze with a mad look on her face.

"Merde" she started cursing with a blush on her face, knowing that she would never ever have the chance to go there without the warm sickening feeling inside her body.

* * *

I don't know, sorry for my grammatical errors.

Merde- Shit


End file.
